


There's A Sunset For Every Occasion

by Lexigent



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve takes Clara and Danny to a vacation planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Sunset For Every Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



Clara stepped out of the TARDIS onto a patch of multicoloured sand. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh air and look up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight.  
“So... what do you think?” She fidgeted with her hair band as she looked up at Danny, who was getting out of the TARDIS right behind her.

“I think it looks stunning,” he replied.

Clara smiled. “And what about you, Doctor?”

Twelve stood beside them and looked around. “Sand. Colours. Beach. Yes. Not bad.”  
Danny shook his head and looked down to hide his expression of amusement. Clara bit her lip.  
“You’re incorrigible, Doctor.” 

“You forget I’ve been around the universe for a long time.”

Clara took a deep breath. She wasn’t having any of this, not now. “Well, you go sulk in the TARDIS or do whatever it is time lords do when they’re on holiday. Me and Danny, we’re  
going to the beach.”

“Danny and I,” Twelve said. They both turned around.

“Grammar,” he added. “You’re the teacher.”

“Yes,” Clara said, drawing out the ‘s’. “But right now, I’m on holiday. With my boyfriend. Us, beach. You, TARDIS. Try not to find any trouble in the next couple of hours.”

Twelve’s expression was unreadable. “Yes. Go.” He waved his hands, then turned on his heel and the TARDIS door clicked shut behind him.

Clara and Danny walked along the beach, nothing but the crashing of the waves surrounding them. After a while, one of the planet’s suns was starting to set, and they settled on a spot of green and yellow sand.

Clara smiled and took Danny’s hand. “Sorry about the other day. And the one before that. And before that.” She let the multicoloured sand run through her fingers. 

Danny put an arm around her shoulders. “Well, this beats lunch in the park.” 

Clara raised her eyebrows. “Oh really?” she said in a tone of mock surprise. Danny snorted and kissed her. “Only by a very small margin though.”  
They settled beside each other and watched one of the planet’s suns set and turn the sky into a swirl of red, purple and orange.

“One hell of a mood light,” Danny said. Clara turned to him, unsurprised about the twinkle in his eyes. His fingers crept up to her neck, got lost in her hair. She closed her eyes. it felt good. Way too good.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Why not? This is an uninhabited planet, right?”

Clara sighed. “Yes. But you’re forgetting about... our transport.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Your space dad.”

“He’s not my space dad.”

“Might as well be, the way he watches you.”

“Well, I got him to take us somewhere where nothing dangerous will happen, and I got him to take you along. That’s progress. Small, but progress nonetheless.” Her mouth twitched as she remembered the fight she’d had with Twelve over her choosing the destination and taking Danny.

“Slow and steady wins the race, shouldn’t you know best about that?”  
Danny smiled. “Yeah.” He turned to kiss her but stopped halfway. "No way."

Clara rolled her eyes. “Speak of the devil.” She turned around to where Twelve was standing, a good distance off but in perfect view of their spot on the beach. She got up and brushed the sand off her clothes and walked over to him. “Didn’t I say try not to get into trouble for the next couple of hours?”

“Trouble? I’m not in trouble. Do you see any trouble here? Is it following me? Am I running?”

“Well, no. But you wouldn’t just have turned up if there wasn’t.”

Twelve looked at her hard. “There is nothing the matter, Clara. I promise.”

Clara looked back at Danny, who had turned around where he was sitting, and motioned for him to stay where he was.

“So why are you here, watching us? Do you realise you could have been - ” she gritted her teeth - “interrupting something?”

“It’s a beautiful sunset.”

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, Doctor, you can’t just change the subject.”

“No, I mean, that’s why I’m here.”

“To watch the sunset.”

“Yes, to watch the sunset. Do you find that so hard to believe?”

Clara raised her eyebrows. “Yeah. I didn’t think you’d care, and in any case this beach is long enough.”

“Have you ever tried to watch a beautiful sunset on your own, Clara Oswald?”

Clara looked at her shoes. “Yeah.”

“And?”

“It was alright, I guess. Would have been better if someone else had been there.”

Twelve’s face lit up in a way that Clara hadn’t seen before.

“Oh, you silly old man.” She slapped him lightly on the arm. “Come on down then.”

They walked down the beach to where Danny was still sitting. Clara sat down next to him, and Twelve sat down next to Clara. “Hey, PE.”

“Hey,” Danny said. There was a silence.

“Bit awkward, this,” Danny said.

“Yeah,” said Clara. “Old Grumpy here didn’t want to watch the sunset on his own, so I said he could hang around for a bit.” She pulled Danny closer and kissed him with feeling. 

“Was that really necessary?”

“Well, it’s either this or you can go off and watch it on your own. Your choice, Doctor.”

Twelve grunted something unintelligible under his breath, then put his elbows up on his knees and looked as the red and orange of the sky morphed into darker and darker purple and blue.

“When’s the next one setting?” Clara asked, leaning forward to look at Twelve.

“Not for another six hours.”

“That’s six hours in which to take a very long walk then, I guess.”

“You do that,” Twelve said, getting up. “I better go back to the TARDIS. I think she’s going to start feeling neglected otherwise.”

“You do that,” Clara said. “Um, and...”

“Yes?”

Her voice dropped to a stage whisper. “That next sunset is ours.”

“Of course.” Twelve turned around and walked away from them.

Clara and Danny looked at each other when he was out of view, then started giggling uncontrollably.

“I am so, so sorry,” said Clara. “He does that.”

Danny took her hand and squeezed it hard. “Better find a way to while away these six hours of semi-darkness then, hadn’t we.”

Clara looked at him with a mischievous expression. “I would not say no to that.”


End file.
